The present invention relates to equipment utilized in subterranean well operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods for mechanically reclosing a hydraulically actuated sliding side door.
Hydrocarbon-producing wells are often stimulated by one or more hydraulic fracturing operations which generally include injecting a fracturing fluid into a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. One of the purposes of the fracturing process is to increase formation conductivity so that the greatest possible quantity of hydrocarbons from the formation can be extracted/produced into the penetrating wellbore.
In some wells, it may be desirable to selectively create multiple fractures along a wellbore at predetermined distances apart from each other, thereby creating multiple “pay zones” from which hydrocarbons can be intelligently produced. A series of actuatable sleeve assemblies may be arranged within the downhole completion assembly in order to separate the pay zones for intelligent production. These sleeve assemblies have devices movably arranged therein generally known as sliding sleeves or sliding side doors due to the ability of the devices to shift an inner sleeve from a first position to a second position. Shifting these inner sleeves allow the operator at the surface to initiate hydrocarbon production, cease hydrocarbon production, or generally regulate hydrocarbon production through the sleeve assembly at that particular location.
Actuating a sleeve within the sleeve assembly serves to reveal one or more flow ports that, once exposed, allow the influx of fluids into the production tubing. In conventional actuated sleeve assemblies, the sleeve is not designed to retract into the closed position in order to close the flow ports and thereby cease hydrocarbon production at that location. Instead, a tool, such as a side door choke, is typically run into the sleeve assembly to occlude the flow ports and provide a permanent installation within the production tubing. While effective in sealing the flow ports and ceasing hydrocarbon production at that location, the side door choke adversely reduces the inner diameter of the production tubing at that location which, in turn, reduces the potential flow rate through the production tubing. A reduced inner diameter of the production tubing also adversely affects the size of the downhole tools that can be extended past the sleeve assembly, which are thereafter required to be of smaller diameters. Thus, there is a need for a reclosable sleeve assembly that does not disadvantageously reduce the inner diameter of the production tubing but nonetheless is effective in ceasing hydrocarbon production through the one or more flow ports.